PHOTOS OF STOVES/DESSERT MAKERS (DESSERT SHOP)
Information provided by Dessert Shop Tips, Help & Recipe Page (DSTHR Page) https://www.facebook.com/pages/Dessert-Shop-Tips-Help-Recipe-Page/1449035645337783 COPYRIGHTS TO SITE CONTENT':' I do not mind at all the use of our material but please ensure you represent our page in an updated and respectful manner by acknowledging our page. We put a lot of effort, time & resources into compiling information and keeping updated on goals, and 'we do not appreciate anyone taking this information and passing it off as their own - COPY THE LINK FOR THE GUIDES/PAGES and not just the text…..Why? Because by copying the LINK, any updates we do here at DSTHRP and/or Wiki site ensures YOUR LINK will also AUTOMATICALLY GET UPDATED, wherever it be posted. If you only copy the text, that's all that is and it will not be linked to our link so will not contain any updates/additions we do inside that actual link. DSTHR Page and Dessert Shop Information & Recipes Wiki sites are both created and provided by T. Mannell for the purpose of providing Dessert Shop players unrestricted access to gaming information >CLICK HERE TO SEE ALPHABETICAL INGREDIENT LIST WITH RECIPES & COOKING APPLIANCE PHOTO >CLICK HERE to see INGREDIENT MIXERS, BLENDERS & MAKERS ''' >CLICK HERE to see ALPHABETICAL LIST OF STOVES & DESSERT MAKERS' ' ' SEARCH.jpg 7 DWARFS DESSERT MAKER.png|'7 DWARFS DESSERT MAKER''' : CLICK ON PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/13QK868fTPfCKZsEpibgjmbdKoPwXIYKiE0KS1Q4VmVQ/pub ADVANCED BREAD OVEN.jpg|'ADVANCED BREAD OVEN': CLICK ON PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/18zLTp8LTVBf0zmRmZzFERAfAZsac2hlMy_OsqKd9Et8/pub AFTERNOON TEA MACHINE.png|'AFTERNOON TEA MACHINE': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xgmK43-tgs7gvbejnx_wpl9n2idH7f2yKbCGVJdkIks/pub ALICES DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'ALICE'S DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bqlJ8pKMXxVtaM0htJzrMjBzZIznPnI9GJ2lv2MzMzs/pub AUSTRALIAN DESSERT MAKER.png|'AUSTRALIAN DESSERT MAKER ': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/10WJ7t4n0BsLHQMycrso88L-N8T4odQ6nZlZqbsF-VR4/pub BASEBALL MILKSHAKE DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'BASEBALL MILKSHAKE DESSERT MAKER' CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hTKxFgF7Ynm0BPaAwBjNLCLnn--aZxT75u7s1i0vMp0/pub BIG FREEZER.png|'BIG FREEZER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/15qDPJzn1tD2pvkt-tRjTU-eeojeJY1CjI5A-S9bqeqw/pub BIRTHDAY CAKE MACHINE.png|'BIRTHDAY CAKE MACHINE': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iGGM7xkLl8EzMPgACJrezcpyxCtsEX2K18pNHigWEq4/pub CELEBRITY DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'CELEBRITY DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zNNXa8sbyhK_VmmWV2jyWUp7kxc8FFLXMTitoJIX4wY/pub CHEF'S NOOK.png|'CHEF'S NOOK': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1m2gFyiTLfUcSNS_f4Gwou_aQLARY8IYyb_vdvYIzfAw/pub CHRISTMAS OVEN.jpg|'CHRISTMAS OVEN ' CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wl_yMBjgFBfalBlsj_bs2lj4RVca5WGWWXTVOMfPQQo/pub CINDERELLA DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'CINDERELLA DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ve78_YLBAjlWF1LzatWj2xw7DdihU8CJjMPzl4a_VKs/pub COCKTAIL BLENDER.jpg|'COCKTAIL BLENDER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qIzMcus335fQmd4nx60aPlqUcKSyo26vT_8JjnncTfQ/pub COFFEE DESSERT MAKER.png|'COFFEE DESSERT MACHINE': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c7MPkHBGo12hDVIq4E5Kw41G-HI-VFsUevAuPnmb0Vo/pub COOLER.png|'COOLER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KWlSq-ZyTgCTl85r8aAzh1lziaL1jLyOlmHhxMxrL0k/pub COZY OVEN.jpg|'COZY OVEN' CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VKjlYic5AnvPQj4vl0lHtp58_rp9x9ZcftlDkknqHJk/pub DEEP FRYER.png|'DEEP FRYER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nbM5KwcO8o9EU4vUklK2RfJA1XHzlH2OeAX6rven2Hk/pub DESSERT CONVEYOR.png|'DESSERT CONVEYOR BELT': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/150LjLepT1l2YWct2rAcquXzZ867UPHP3PsX3CvJ18PY/pub DESSERT SOFT DRINK MAKER.png|'DESSERT SOFT DRINK MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/17lL3_6wcs8hQ42E0A7YQy6BK4JnBCtUU7K4TCoAfMbE/pub DOUBLE TIER OVEN.png|'DOUBLE TIER OVEN': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uCZbx2uzgzY5CcKFOMPNP9HIg8Jm8oNLQe7dFC6qVIw/pub EASTER CAKE MAKER.jpg|'EASTER CAKE MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZNTu_HKRcSbTaR89BbyoGPa9dwprT1ms8DMdNk05UzM/pub ELDERBERRY DESSERT MAKER.png|'ELDERBERRY DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ucwanfHr-m6wMfZNCF3ZGBsxw0x5lID_nR62tH4tg68/pub FREEZER.jpg|'FREEZER' CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jD1-DHD3dYCQ3b5sDbUXGBD3wfJuLE18xTLPZ-MG_fM/pub FRENCH DESSERT MAKER.png|''' FRENCH DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OWkZgJxdP18uFJByqHhhT64om-lVR5_RO9BpWmmCklE/pub FRENCH PASTRY WORK AREA.png|'FRENCH PASTRY WORK AREA': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VCyQW4jOFhgIS10uFI1S6kepnvIlME9RnayTwZ7TG64/pub FROZEN WORK AREA.jpg|'FROZEN WORK AREA': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zTGV4ISOJ6nivBS3qmM1AWl-QOkxyxO8aHB_GKnljMc/pub FRYER.png|'FRYER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qTgnbiCVxUjULJaciyfwSqRU-BCLB5TYusSp83N6MDA/pub GELATIN DESSERT MAKER.png|'GELATIN DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PlNUayZI-JtR9O5CyD9O5_eSKKXNHcXd8bulRg34MZU/pub GENIE OVEN.jpg|'GENIE OVEN''' Click picture to view recipes|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rTMqLuM87O3vzK2uQBZFI5Lx9juGPkyF62EUjEFd3ec/pub GRAMOPHONE OVEN.jpg|'GRAMOPHONE OVEN': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1iTq7skDr79M1zBNH-jrVvjMNHqPPs2K69DTQJkweCzU/pub GRAND OVEN.png|'GRAND OVEN': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OT-spHM4lQ9zOSLTWdSp7T2pqhycSdANl2nlu03r2_g/pub GRAPEFRUIT DESSERT MAKER.png|'GRAPEFRUIT DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Oq1lKtzqmLpKBYHxqLBWbBulgu0bE4DJtff6Wq6dz4M/pub HANDCRAFT WORK AREA.jpg|'HANDCRAFT WORK AREA': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dzM9leRxXEksNnliAx0CoRDFE-whtioDh2mjcdVxvag/pub HELLO CUPCAKE MAKER.jpg|'HELLO CUPCAKE MAKER': CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Tz4UDrllVCh6fIYXqmRWSpW7Q59Mrdv44IkTOhiIzfw/pub ICE CREAM MILKSHAKE MAKER.png|'ICE MILKSHAKE MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/12XKOIUwmfGzxL53HnsqSXq2dfrh6cxTXnZrlkAhOrDw/pub Indian Dessert maker.png|'INDIAN DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/18ZlrArMOM8OTYQopHU1dk51HgN5yVsPSvNfVJMlaq1c/pub ITALY DESSERT MAKER.png|'ITALY DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/17gAInFpRV9meiybXovsqU-O-T_wnkSwRjMLYUFhuXbg/edit JAPANESE DESSERTERATOR.jpg|'JAPANESE DESSERTERATOR': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-fVdDAWJ-8kYSB3IzgvmVeAPjQvBSFG_67vyy0Emry8/pub JOYFUL CHILDREN DINING CAR.png|'JOYFUL CHILDREN DINING CAR': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zlsukIIMPWz_-unG_bN1PIz8wTz9yYH1S7IA2348564/pub LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPE|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xlGyTMtUPM6a7VkSNFtebl1WxoScmG3KLdZJ-T519cM/pub LOVE OVEN.jpg|'LOVE OVEN'' CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mSSWYG3AHLGZ05Ucr4ikRa7831CKaq8LKuJKmaON54c/pub MEDIEVAL OVEN.jpg|'MEDIEVAL OVEN': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EshlvwUmePV9PPceizNk_sQdgwkVfHeeo0ssvvJ7rDg/pub MOTHER'S DAY DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'MOTHER'S DAY DESSERT MAKER ': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vUyjcZqtHwzKqr2QRzr9-TGWgoCzko7pV7ijL8mywuU/pub NEW YEAR OVEN.jpg|'NEW YEAR OVEN': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1R3ac2WPjSOaP0ckFQQnUjENC7QmpJHBioEgPAQW8S6k/pub NEW ZEALAND DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'NEW ZEALAND DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rFva-ukkWoexXY1VwAR3hjd2iNZPx_-bVExGm_COwo8/pub OCEAN DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'OCEAN DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tETGd5bOD9Zdk3L99_SaS931Ic-_f6xy3NbFrF2XViM/pub OVEN.png|'OVEN': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OBKNcs1HkasthHtgCBQ_PJts6laAOZhIzaZ73JLI7tA/pub PARTY DESSERT MAKER.png|'PARTY DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KXeabsgTdTuPEw2U8JrxZiVV5j_CXDwAD4mix5tIVek/pub POLAR ICE CREAM DESSERT MAKER.png|'POLAR ICE CREAM DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gvNnFfRESVYqPFFd8wV3POcJ2XHsR7P-Uc4dib_t2oE/pub PUMPKIN DESSERT MAKER.png|'PUMPKIN DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1btKeAYdwY80wDTdFapW4Ir7HB2M6Lt6OcTmYrSFyW7I/pub PYRAMID OVEN.jpg|'PYRAMID STOVE': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NIKfMFRWLcgCTMoIlDRR-681R9F70s_m48ZTMkMRAV0/pub RAPUNZEL DESSERT MAKER.png|'RAPUNZEL DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UdQpEklJe4Hywfc21RGZBEPD6D8M_6dtVbqjV5ktpLc/pub RIO DESSERT MAKER.png|'RIO DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cRSc6GYCDrp83qjRSjTawBdYZ6Mf4gTTU9wOf7ZKB2A/pub ROASTER.png|'ROASTER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yWygzYlrNbk6IT5Qih24jhk27MAC8KYNCaibw60eDvU/pub SANTA CLAUS STOVE.jpg|'SANTA CLAUS STOVE': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Wcp6Rw-pcm08knBHMBJyhlSQnABdka9KE8s_xdiLJTA/pub SHAPEBAKER.png|'SHAPE BAKER ': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1T2lzXZB6HQX62uBxXFFmwhwvYq7KUsloNCCgZBlcLog/pub SPANISH DESSERT MAKER.png|'SPANISH DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GT0TVgauU-2hGRbaXpOwmD_5DToEoL1fpcPWgN-VmKs/pub SURPRISE OVEN.jpg|'SURPRISE OVEN': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1RPLO5r8f6L6XuF96jyrK0DRCTUu_vr2v0917L1oLNr8/pub SWAN PRINCESS OVEN.jpg|'SWAN PRINCESS OVEN': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1lLKfaCs_O9imEw_LLQSnx2kaWBKohj-w05TU8do_0CY/pub TEA DESSERT MAKER.jpg|'TEA DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AvjthfE1EKKvT_rOLog1JMF8UXqzr5DEIe-pEpVeUYE/pub TRIPLEX ICECREAM MAKER.png|'TRIPLEX ICE CREAM MACHINE': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nHLLe0nbdoMrQNZzgyFrA5xm4MDcVGokXAuDhHNvyDs/pub TURKEY OVEN.jpg|'TURKEY OVEN ' CLICK PICTURE TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nr7yIFGeXIXOji6DqDn5X9W0SXFAvl4ZoccdhNaqAIA/pub TURNING OVEN.png|'TURNING OVEN': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1stqKM30hIuoz0yQLELcLjfjkenTgbwgn2lJf6U4R6Yg/pub VACATION DINING CAR.png|'VACATION DINING CAR ': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-ckEmOf0IWk_eIzr_Pa8sOTHVJIP2o6Nex8hI0j-ZQQ/pub WAFFLER.png|'WAFFLER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Fb65-dYLapO614gChTJfLto5bT65M-u_JvcEaSNhfe0/pub WEDDING DESSERT ARRANGMENT.jpg|'WEDDING DESSERT ARRANGEMENT': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WnuI-AR4ifWH70ygccd4zD0ptv56Op1y8N33CFa3CnQ/pub WINERY DESSERT MAKER.png|'WINERY DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aQBwjoM-DWLJnCCfUSxHDFovXgGtLxtt3oa2EPXm90Y/pub WITCH DESSERT MAKER.png|'WITCH DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-PGOl6NnaKqpBuHbODf1yARUdnU9JeiREtrz-imD0K8/pub WOOD HARE DESSERT MAKER.png|'WOODEN HARE DESSERT MAKER': CLICK PHOTO TO VIEW RECIPES|link=https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FI0gcTLWwnC1jz314MhwRtHDMLIPj6xhXiKPbELTsZQ/pub